The Truth Under Covers
by I'heart'TonyDiNozzo
Summary: What really happened when Tony and Ziva went "Under Covers"? Rated M for large amounts of smuttiness - Chapter 16 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note -  
_

_Hello, Tiva fans! This is my first venture into writing fanfiction, so I'm still getting the hang of how to properly upload these stories and edit them and what not, so bear with me. That being said, I'm quite excited to post this, and would absolutely appreciate all of your reviews and feedback. It will help me in my future stories, of which I hope to write many.  
_

_If you're like me (and the very fact that you are browsing the M-rated NCIS stories suggests that you are), you have probably wondered what really happened that night that our intrepid duo went under cover as sex-crazed married assassins. This is my take on the matter. Based on the rating, and the summary, well... you can probably guess where this will lead. It's a slow build, but it will get there, and you shall be handsomely rewarded for sticking it out. Most of the early chapters are short, anyways, so that we can quickly get to the good stuff.  
_

_It should be noted that I own nothing of this fine program, much to my dismay. It should also be noted that I rewatched this particular episode over and over and over, much to my delight, with the hopes of getting every detail that I possibly could correct. The dialogue, the knowing looks between the two, the way their clothes were scattered across the floor, you name it. So if I missed anything, well... it wasn't for lack of trying.  
_

_I think that's everything, so please enjoy! And again, your comments and such are greatly appreciated. :)  
_

* * *

**November 6****th****, 2005**

"Ziva, I'm out of rubber bands, do you have any rubber bands?"

Ziva David tore her eyes off of her computer screen and surveyed the mess Tony had made at his desk. Drawers opened, files overturned, the contents of his trashcan scattered across the floor. He sat in the middle of it all with a defeated pout on his face, like a child who had misplaced his favorite toy. All, as it turned out, in search of rubber bands, which he could easily have found in the nearby supply closet. She suppressed the urge to make a wisecrack about his laziness, or investigative skills for that matter, in favor of quickly getting back to work. She had case reports to finish, and was still getting the hang of how to do them.

"Yes," she stated simply, in favor of moving past the situation and finishing the task at hand. As much as she had grown to love their banter over the past few months, she did not currently have the time for it.

"Well I'm all out, can I have so—"

"—Don't give him any!" McGee interjected, not lifting his eyes from his own computer.

"Quiet, McNosy, I asked Ziva," Tony retorted. "Ziva, can I—"

"—No," Ziva said, cutting Tony off, returning to her work once more.

Tony scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the woman across from him. "No?"

"If I recall," she began, "you used all of yours last week in your little 'rubber band war,' yes?"

McGee answered for him, "Yes."

Tony shot him a look, and turned back to Ziva. "Well I need them now, I swear. My field kit is a mess. Everything's loose in there, I've got to organize it somehow."

Ziva gave him an incredulous look. Tony flashed her his 1,000-watt grin. McGee rolled his eyes and decided he would just try to stay out of it. He had learned that that was normally for the best.

"Fine," Ziva finally relented, eager to put an end to it. She reached into her top drawer, found her box of rubber bands, and tossed them across the bullpen.

"Thanks, Zee-vah," Tony said with a smile. Ziva gladly went back about her business. All was calm once again.

A few moments passed, when Ziva felt a sharp twang on her arm.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. She noticed a rubber band bounce onto her desk.

_DiNozzo_.

She raised her head to see Tony leaning back in his chair, casually wrapping a rubber band around his supply of sterile cotton swabs.

"McGee did it," he said coolly.

"If you value your reproductive organs as much as I am sure you do, you will refrain from doing that again," Ziva pressed out between clenched teeth.

"You heard the lady, Probie," Tony told McGee.

McGee still refused to look up from his computer. "Ziva, it was Tony. Tony, you really should sto— Oww!"

The probationary agent's hand flew up to rub the stinging sensation on his cheek as he looked down to see a rubber band fall onto his keyboard.

_DiNozzo_.

Tony started to chuckle. "DiNozzo, 2, Enemy Resistance, 0. Your mov—OW!"

_Gibbs_.

Tony tenderly rubbed the back of his head where he had just been properly head-slapped.

"War's over, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated matter-of-factly, having appeared as if from nowhere, two files tucked securely under his arm. He was already on the move again.

"Right, Boss," Tony conceded. "You win, Boss."

Gibbs was ascending the stairs behind Tony's desk when he gave the order: "Tony. Ziva. Conference room. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

The two coworkers looked at each other, searching to see if the other knew something that they didn't, before coming to the mutual conclusion that they were both completely in the dark. They had become quite good at that, in only a few months time. Communicating, without having to say a word.

When they reached the conference room, Gibbs was already waiting. The two file folders that he had previously been holding now were sitting on the table, each in front of their own chair. Tony noticed that they were marked "T.S." – Top Secret. He and Ziva hesitated in the doorway.

"Come in, close the door," Gibbs ordered. "Have a seat."

The pair did as they were told. Tony considered making some comment about flashing back to boarding school and being called into the headmaster's office. With a girl by his side, no less. As if he was caught trying to sneak one into his room. But Gibbs shot him a look, as if he knew exactly what Tony was going to say, so he decided against it.

"Earlier today, Marine CID responded to a car accident outside of Kuwait International Airport," Gibbs began. "Inside the vehicle was a married couple, Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier. Both were pronounced dead at the scene."

"They were Navy?" Ziva asked.

"No. Civilians. Canadian citizens," Gibbs responded.

"Foul play?" Ziva continued.

"No signs of any," Gibbs stated.

"Then what was Marine CID doing there?" Tony inquired.

"They were called in shortly after the couple was identified. Turns out the two of them had a reputation as contract assassins," Gibbs told his agents. "The wife alone had over 25 confirmed kills, and it's estimated that the husband had even more."

Tony's eyes grew wide in shock. Ziva… well, Ziva was not all that impressed. Gibbs continued.

"Upon searching their personal belongings, CID found two fake U.S. passports and two first class tickets to Washington, D.C. They were also able to confirm that the two had booked a suite at the Barclay through November 10th."

"And we suspect that this wasn't just their honeymoon?" Tony quipped.

"The Marine Corps Birthday Ball will be held at the Barclay on November 10th. Everyone who is anyone will be attending – top military leaders, congressmen, agency directors – including Director Shepard. We have reason to believe that the Raniers were sent to Washington D.C. with the goal of assassinating a government official, but we don't know who."

Neither Tony nor Ziva were quite sure where this was going. Tony was the first to speak up. "Well, our assassins are dead. So… problem solved?"

"Not quite," Gibbs continued. "If whoever put out the contract finds out that their assassins are dead, they're likely to hire someone else. That's our real target – the person, the _terrorist, _who is fronting the bill to kill U.S. government officials. Right now we have the upper hand. News hasn't been leaked about the Raniers death, or about their profession. The only people who know are a select few in Marine CID, Director Shepard, myself, and now you two. We can assume that whoever hired the Raniers is still expecting to make contact with them once they reach the hotel. It's going to be our job to make that contact, and to find the person, or people, that want to assassinate someone at the Marine Corp Ball."

Realization dawned on Tony, and a grin slowly crept its way onto his lips. "Boss," he started. "Does this mean…?"

Gibbs stopped him, not needing to hear the rest of the question.

"Yeah, DiNozzo," he confirmed. "You're going under cover."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright!" Tony could hardly refrain from pumping his fists in the air. He _loved_ going undercover. It was probably his favorite part of the job.

"Ziva, Director Shepard has informed me that you've done undercover operations before, correct?" Gibbs asked, ignoring his senior agent, having expected that very reaction from him.

"Correct." Ziva verified.

"Good. You two will be posing as Sophie and Jean-Paul. You check in at the Barclay on the 8th at 5:00 p.m. Everything you need to know about the two of them is in the files you have in front of you." Gibbs nodded to their reading materials, which Tony and Ziva then opened and began skimming over. "We don't know much. As it turns out, assassins are pretty private people."

"Who knew?" Tony remarked.

"We're counting on you two to fill in the blanks, get your stories straight. It's looking like we won't have the bodies or their personal effects for a couple of days, so Ducky and Abby won't be able to help you, nor will they be informed of the operation until then. We're having McGee pose as hotel staff, but he hasn't been briefed yet either. This one is largely in your hands. Unfortunately, we're sending you in pretty blind," Gibbs admitted. "It's highly likely that your contact will have you under surveillance, so you need to be on your game at all times. Always assume you are being watched, and heard."

"And NCIS? You will be watching as well?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but you two have to be the first ones in the room, to keep up appearances. If we send agents in ahead of you to wire the place we could blow your cover," Gibbs said. "We'll send McGee in later that night as hotel staff with some camouflaged surveillance and communication equipment once you can confirm that there is no immediate threat."

"Uh, Boss?" Tony spoke up, having finished perusing the thin file in front of him. "Is this really all we know? That they're assassins, and that they're married?"

"Uh-huh," Gibbs nodded.

"We really are going in blind," Tony murmured.

"I trust that the two of you can handle it," Gibbs said calmly. "For the next two days you'll have full use of the conference room, and I expect you to use that time to coordinate so you can go into this thing prepared. If you need anything, you ask me or Director Shepard, no one else. Understood?" The two members of his team nodded. "Any questions?"

"It all seems rather straightforward," Ziva said. Their leader then looked to Tony, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"It's just…" he started, brow furrowed. "Well… how, um, _convincing_ do you want us to be?"

"Convincing," his boss replied, matter-of-fact.

"Well, I know that, but I mean… married people… well, they _do_ stuff." Gibbs only responded with one of his signature looks, so Tony stammered on. "That is to say, to be a convincing married couple, or any couple for that matter, wouldn't we… I mean, we'd have to… have, um…"

"Sex."

Both men looked at Ziva, taken aback by her bluntness. She merely shrugged and went back to reading her file, not knowing why they were so surprised, knowing it was clear where the conversation was going.

"Right…" Tony continued. "Is that… part of the job description?" He glanced at Ziva. She was smirking, eyes scanning the dossier in front of her.

Gibbs took his time before responding, being careful to formulate his answer. "Well, like I said," he began, "I trust that the two of you can handle it."

It was then that Gibbs made for the door. Tony's mouth practically fell agape, and Ziva continued to smirk.

"Wait, Boss, what are you saying?" Tony squeaked, unfreezing and turning in his chair just in time to catch his boss before he shut the conference room door behind him.

"What I'm officially saying, DiNozzo, is that you and Officer David are to act professionally. Yes, you will be playing a part, but there are still boundaries. I know I don't need to remind you that this is a government agency," Gibbs said, leaning his head back in to the conference room. "That being said… be convincing."

Tony looked to the woman next to him. She was still reading, a coy smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth. He felt a small shiver run through him at the thought of what exactly it would be like to be "convincing" with his sexy new partner. Sure, he had had those thoughts since the day that they met, but never before had they felt so realistic.

Gibbs must have noticed. Before he shut the door to leave the two alone, he added, "Don't make me wish I had picked McGee for this one, DiNozzo."

Tony called out after his boss as the conference room door clicked shut. "I thought you said you wanted this to be convincing!"

Tony stared at the closed door for a long moment before slowly turning to face Ziva. She was no longer studying her file, but rather waiting for Tony to look to her. Her dark eyes locked with his, and he noticed a mischievous glint within them. He swallowed hard.

"So," Ziva purred, "Where should we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tony DiNozzo always had something to say. But in this moment, he was speechless.

He'd be a liar if he didn't admit that this was the kind of thing his dreams were made of. And his daydreams, for that matter… and even a nightmare or two. Specifically the recurring one he had, where he'd show up to work late, only then to realize he was entirely naked from the waist down. He had that one quite a bit.

Ziva David had intrigued him from Day 1. She was truly unlike any woman he had ever known. It wasn't often that a woman could make him flustered, yet she had somehow managed to do so a number of times within their first conversation alone. It really didn't help his case that she opened by asking if he was having phone sex. That she told him about how women picture men naked, too, while at the same time giving him those elevator eyes. That she had to slouch so damn provocatively in her chair with that sexy smile on her face. Even when she became a person of interest and Gibbs had ordered him to follow her, he couldn't help but still feel attracted to her, despite the job at hand. He was only human, after all. And, to be perfectly honest, he had always been the kind of person to want what he couldn't – or, in this case, shouldn't – have.

When she became a part of the team, his intrigue only grew deeper. He discovered that she was skilled at his game, and she played it well; he'd test her boundaries, and she'd test his right back. He'd try to make her blush, and more often than not he was the one left flushed and flustered. He'd never admit it, but Ziva David definitely made it onto the list of women who could intimidate him. It was a short list, consisting of only her, his own mother, and divorce attorneys. But his mother had long since passed, and he had never been divorced. So Ziva effectively dominated the field.

She was an exotic beauty, but even worse than that was that she knew it. Even worse, still, was that she used it to her advantage, but only when it came to Tony. She would never flirt like she did with him with McGee, or Gibbs, or any other male in the entire Navy Yard. Tony was her special target. And Tony knew this. Which was the one thing, other than his own hard headedness, that gave him the confidence to continue to bait her. To give her those lingering looks, the kind of smoldering stares he'd occasionally throw her way that would reward him with the rare victory of seeing her become the flushed and flustered one. Yes, he had seen her blush. And he liked it. Sometimes he would watch her, wondering if it was just her cheeks that turned that lovely light shade of pink, or if that hue would then slowly spread itself over her entire body, beneath the collar of her shirt and the hem of her pants, where he would occasionally glance when she stretched or bent over just right…

She always looked so soft there…

"Tony!" Ziva snipped.

"What?" Tony jumped. His mind had wandered and had gotten himself all tightly strung. He looked away, wondering if she noticed his newly agitated state. Wondering if she noticed him blushing.

"Where should we start?" Ziva repeated, the tone of her voice indicating that she had indeed noticed, and rather enjoyed it. Dammit.

"Convincing," Tony replied, stuck on that word.

"Right."

"Boss-man wants us to be convincing."

"That is what he said," Ziva affirmed. "Is there a problem?"

"He does this kind of thing, you know. Where he'll 'officially' say one thing, but then mean something else. At least, I think he means something else. I still haven't completely figured out how he does that."

"So… you are not sure just how 'convincing' Gibbs wants us to be? Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Tony admitted. "Basically."

"Well I believe he left that up to us, yes?" Ziva asked.

"No…" Tony replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "All that stuff he said about boundaries. And acting professionally… But then again, he did say he trusted us to handle it. And to be… I mean, he wouldn't seriously ask us to… No. Unless… Would he?"

"As I said," Ziva said calmly, "I believe that how we portray the Raniers – their demeanor, their habits, their level of… intimacy – has been left to our own best judgment."

Tony could hardly believe what he was hearing. All of a sudden his clothes felt a little too tight.

"So what, then, Ms. David," Tony began, trying his best to sound calm and collected, "Do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we be, as Gibbs said, convincing," Ziva stated.

"Hmmm?" Tony pressed out, despite having heard her perfectly clearly. He swallowed harshly once more; he could swear his mouth was drying out.

"It would make sense for a young, healthy, childless couple to be regularly intimate, would it not? Particularly when they are away from home, in a nice hotel suite, with nothing to do but wait for a phone call, or a letter, or whatever it may end up being. I would assume that they would… keep themselves busy, in the meantime. Do you not agree?"

"I do agree," Tony said, his voice a tinge huskier than he would have liked it to be. Ziva continued.

"Now, this is not to say that we have to actually have sex. We just have to be—"

"—Convincing." Tony finished her sentence. Simultaneously relieved and disappointed and utterly confused.

"Yes," Ziva concluded. "Fortunately we can conceal ourselves under covers for the actual act, but there are certain things we cannot fake. Which means that we will definitely have to kiss, for starters."

"Right," Tony agreed, still unable to shake that damn husk from his voice.

"It would make sense that we would touch each other intimately as well. While we were kissing. Before we made it to the bed. So you have my permission to, what is the phrase, feel me down?"

"Mmm-hmm," Tony agreed, despite her getting the phrase wrong. It was not worth the effort to correct her, as he was not sure if he could trust himself to speak real words anymore. His composure was beginning to fracture.

"And do I have permission to do the same to you?"

Images immediately ran through Tony's mind of what that would possibly be like. Her hands fisting in his hair, fingers running down his chest, her fingernails scratching slowly down his back… He was barely able to manage another, "Mmm-hmm."

Ziva was not oblivious to his unraveling. In fact, she was enjoying it very much. This was probably the most she had ever gotten under her partner's skin, made much easier by the promise her words held. Unlike when she teased him before, this time they both knew it would result in something, which really took away from Tony's ability to play it cool. Hell, it had to result in something. It was now their job. Tony still had a difficult time believing that any of this was happening.

She continued, a wicked grin on her lips. "And I think it's unavoidable that we will see each other naked, yes?"

Tony felt at least a good portion of his blood rush south at that thought. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His only response was to look at the ceiling tiles and nod.

"I look forward to it," Ziva breathed. And there were those damn elevator eyes again, all over his body. Tony almost began to wonder if she could actually see him through his clothes already. He couldn't possibly think of what to say, so he nodded once more.

"Well, actually, it is a bit unfair," Ziva continued. "You can basically leave your underwear on. And you probably should, I suppose. That way there is _something_ between us. Especially if you start catching a tent."

"Pitching a tent," Tony corrected her this time. It was the first sentence he uttered in a while. "And I won't… Jesus, Ziva, I'm a grown man, I can control myself."

Ziva gave him a look similar to the one she gave him earlier in the bullpen, after he tried convincing her that he needed rubber bands only to organize his field kit. Before proving to her that his behavior was far from a grown man's. Let alone one who had any sense of control.

Tony picked up on this. "Well, I can," he insisted. Refusing to acknowledge how his body had reacted to the mere thought of her only moments ago, and how it was only just beginning to calm down.

"Alright," Ziva conceded.

"Well what about you, then?" Tony pushed. "Who's to say you can control yourself once I turn on the DiNozzo charm?"

"The… DiNozzo charm?"

"I've got some moves, Ziva, I'll just warn you now. Ones that I might have to use to be properly—"

"—Convincing, right," Ziva said, amused.

"I'm serious!" Tony asserted. "Just be prepared, that's all that I'm saying."

Ziva smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, Tony. I will 'be prepared.'"

"Good."

Ziva turned back to the file on the table in front of her, scanning it again for more information. Tony wasn't satisfied.

"You should be," he added, before reaching for his own file and flipping through its contents.

Ziva smiled once more. This time to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 7****th****, 2005**

By the time they had reached the evening prior to their mission, the pair was able to iron out most of the details. They agreed on a shared history, likes and dislikes, how exactly they'd act… well, for the most part, on that last point. There were still some lingering questions hanging in their makeshift headquarters of the conference room, mostly on Tony's end. Mostly regarding the more intimate parts of their assignment. They hadn't discussed that much, save for their initial conversation on the matter a little over a day ago.

He watched her, while she was reviewing her notes. He was still in a state of disbelief that he was put into this situation with her. Hell, he could still barely believe that a woman as mysterious and beautiful as her had become a regular feature in his life. And now, that very beauty was sitting across from him, reviewing details about a life they never had together. God, she really was beautiful…

"Can I help you with something, Tony?" Ziva asked, not lifting her head.

"No, why would I need—"

"—You are staring," Ziva stated.

"I am not!" Tony protested. His mind had wandered, again. He really had to stop doing that…

"Can I help you with something?" Ziva repeated, a little more sternly this time.

Tony thought carefully for a moment before speaking. "Just how far do I get to go with you, anyways? For the next few days. How far is too far? I just want to know before I find out the hard way and you put a knife to my throat, or… somewhere else." He winced at the thought.

Ziva smirked. "You are still thinking about that? That is just one small part of the mission, Tony. You should be focusing on our main objective."

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Tony agreed. He was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "But seriously, should we agree on a safe word, or something?"

"Why?" Ziva asked. "I do not plan on needing one."

Tony had even more questions after that.


	6. Chapter 6

There had been another lull in the conversation. Ziva had continued to keep herself busy, and Tony had continued to easily lose his focus.

"So…" he began, leaning back in his chair, hands folded behind his head, a familiar meddlesome smile on his lips. "Are you loud? In bed?"

Ziva merely glanced at him, a similar smile ghosting at the corners of her mouth. "Maybe," she said dismissively. Tony leaned forward, wanted to know more.

"Do you like to be dominant? Or submissive?"

"Maybe."

"Well which one?" Tony asked. Ziva didn't give him an answer. He pressed on. "Do you talk dirty?"

Ziva had the same reply. "Maybe." She then added, "If you're a good boy, that is."

Tony promised himself he would be on his best behavior.


	7. Chapter 7

The night was coming to a close, and it was quiet, in that little room. That is, until…

"You should probably masturbate tonight."

Tony had been deep in thought when Ziva destroyed his concentration with that one offhanded sentence, entirely out of the blue.

"I… I should… what?" Tony stammered.

"I assume that is something that you do, yes?"

"I… well..." Tony could not form words. He still wasn't entirely sure what just happened.

"Because, if you think about it, we will be in that hotel room for up to three nights. And we will have to assume that we will be under heavy surveillance. So if our… activities, let's say, were to get you all hot and bothered, and you wanted to relieve some of that pressure, you probably would not be able to. Why would a man who just had sex with his wife then take care of himself alone in the bathroom? He would not. So if you let yourself orgasm tonight you will probably have an easier time these next few days. Am I wrong?"

Tony was baffled. Ziva was not necessarily wrong. But why the hell was she thinking about this?

"Um…" Tony began.

Ziva seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking. "Well, a woman who just had sex with her husband would probably not take care of herself the moment she became alone, either. So it was on my mind. I just thought it might benefit you as well."

Tony could have sworn he felt his brain melting. Did Ziva just admit to him in a roundabout way that tonight, she planned on…? Oh, God…

He couldn't help but picture her now. Sweaty, panting, her fingers roughly working herself in between her thighs. Yeah, he was sure she liked it rough. He could feel the familiar twitch, the throbbing in his dick, at the very thought of it.

"Anyways," Ziva started, "It is getting late. I think we should head out. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Tony, in a stunned and zombie-like state, simply nodded, gathered his things, and followed Ziva's example as she rose to leave.

As they reached the door, turning out the lights behind them, Ziva couldn't help but add, "Not to mention a busy night, yes?" She flashed him an impish grin before turning away. Tony stood frozen, rooted to his spot. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched the seductive sway of her hips float away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**November 8****th****, 2005**

Tony hadn't slept much the night before. He spent a good amount of his time laying awake, fantasizing about the night ahead of him. Simultaneously delighting in it and dreading it. He would be spending the night with a gorgeous woman, in a five-star hotel room, and their only real responsibility would be to listen for what would probably be a phone call. Abby would trace it, they'd find the guy, end of case. But everything else up until that point would be just him and his striking Israeli counterpart, living it up like only two married assassins could.

He still wasn't quite certain how much of it would be real. What exactly she would let him do to her. Maybe he could get away with his hands on her ass. Or with his lips adorning her breasts with feather-light kisses. Maybe, just maybe, he would see how close he could get with his fingers, to gliding them up in between her legs… maybe he could get close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her. Maybe even closer still. After all, she had only said that they didn't have to have sex. Never that she didn't want to.

Damn her, and her elusive ways. Her suggestive, elusive ways.

He also wasn't too wild about the idea of Gibbs watching their every move. At least he and Ziva would have a few hours to themselves before McGee wired the place. But even then, chances were that their contact had eyes on them as well. It was odd, knowing that you were being observed. Particularly doing something so intimate. But Tony had shared a frat house with twenty other guys back at Ohio State. Privacy was hard to come by then. So he wasn't exactly unfamiliar with the idea of potentially being watched. Hell, if he had waited for every private moment back in his college days, his frat brothers probably wouldn't have given him the nickname that they did. And he probably would have exploded or something from chronic sexual tension. He used to experience that feeling of being perpetually horny quite a bit, in his youth. Now it really only resurfaced when concerning certain… Israeli matters.

Tony concluded that if the chance presented itself, he would have no problem making love to Ziva, even if it resulted in a thousand head slaps. They would just have to make it look like they were faking it if they weren't, and like they weren't if they were.

Simple enough.

Still, the next morning, after Ziva gave him one of her knowing looks across the bullpen, he had trouble looking at Gibbs in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about 3:00 p.m. Tony and Ziva were dressed in their attire for the undercover operation, waiting silently at their desks, not entirely sure what to do. They had prepped and teased for two long days now. Their luggage was packed. McGee had been briefed, and was off trying on his hotel staff uniform. All that was left to do, really, was to wait for their cab to show up. They decided that that would be the smartest way to travel, since it would give the appearance that they had just been picked up from the airport. But the cab company said it would be another 15 minutes or so before someone would arrive. So Tony and Ziva sat. And waited.

The wait was killing Tony. He decided to get up, with no destination in mind, until he saw his boss emerge from the elevator. Tony had been meaning to talk to him, anyways, so he briskly jogged over.

"Hey, Boss, can we talk for a minute?"

Gibbs didn't say a word, just stepped backwards into the elevator again and held the door for his senior field agent to join him. Tony quickly walked inside. The pair waited for the doors to close before Gibbs did his customary hitting-of-the-emergency-stop-switch. The lights dimmed and flickered as the elevator halted to a stop.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked, still staring at the elevator doors.

Tony sighed. Where to begin? He scratched the back of his head. "Well I know you don't like apologies, Boss…"

"What did you do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs interjected.

"Nothing!" Tony hurriedly replied. "Nothing yet, that is. This is more of a pre-emptive apology. I guess."

"Is this about the undercover op?"

Tony would have been surprised that Gibbs immediately knew what he was thinking. But Gibbs always knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah," Tony admitted.

"Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I already made myself pretty clear."

Tony was baffled. No. No he didn't.

"Well, not exactly…" Tony confessed.

"Like I said, DiNozzo, you are working for a government agency. There is no way in hell that you would be told to sleep with a coworker."

Tony sighed, relieved. He was a bit disappointed, sure, but he appreciated having some clarity on the matter.

"That being said," Gibbs continued, "No one ever told you to do that, did they?"

So much for clarity.

"All that you were _told_ to do was to be—"

"—Convincing, right," Tony finished the sentence. He had heard it enough to know it well.

"So what exactly are you apologizing for?" his boss asked.

"I'm not sure anymore," Tony sighed.

"Remember your objective," Gibbs said, flipping the emergency switch, jolting the elevator back to life, "You are there to intercept a potential terrorist, using whatever means necessary. I trust that you and Ziva are fit for the job."

The doors dinged open and Gibbs began to walk away, casually adding, "Just don't get caught with your pants down."

Tony cursed under his breath. This hadn't helped like he had hoped it would. He started to rethink his decision from the night before, about sleeping with Ziva if the chance presented itself. It was a dangerous game they were playing; maybe they shouldn't be playing it at all.

He slowly made his way back to the bullpen, to begrudgingly share his newfound wisdom with Ziva, only to find her sitting on the edge of his desk, waiting for him. Her emerald green dress fit perfectly on her slender frame, showing off her curves, and her naturally curly hair framed her delicate face. Tony loved it when she wore her hair down. Her dress rode up a bit where she had one leg crossed over the other, and Tony couldn't help but stare at that patch of skin just above her knee that he could never see when she wore her cargo pants.

"Jean-Paul," she purred, eyes locked on Tony's with a smoldering stare. "Our cab has arrived." She smirked and stood up to make her way past Tony toward the elevator, brushing her hand along his chest as she passed, leaving Tony to grab their luggage. He stood frozen in his tracks for a moment. Was he about to say something? He couldn't quite remember. Ziva called out to him once more.

"Jean-Paul," she said again. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

Tony grinned, grabbed their suitcases, and strode confidently toward the elevator.

Game on.


	10. Chapter 10

It started on the ride over. The glances, the sitting just a little too close to one another, the occasional brush of one's hand or arm against the other's. Sure, the cab driver knew they weren't coming from the airport, but he didn't have to know that they weren't Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier. Besides, it was best that they kept up appearances to everyone that they came into contact with.

After a few miles, Ziva leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and rested her hand on his leg, just a little too high up past his knee for it to be a mere friendly gesture. Not to be outdone, Tony put his arm around her, his fingers gently tracing patterns on the bare part of her back right below her shoulder blades. Ziva let out a soft sigh. Tony couldn't help but wonder what other beautiful sounds she could make.

At the front desk, Tony played with Ziva's fingers while they waited for the receptionist to activate their room key. Ziva used her free arm to wrap around Tony's waist, hooking her fingers into one of his belt loops, right above his hipbone.

During the elevator ride, Tony gently caressed her lower back. He wanted to do more, but the bellhop was giving them funny looks. Tony didn't like him very much.

When they arrived at the door of their suite, Ziva tenderly reached into Tony's front pocket to retrieve the room key, all the while looking up at him from underneath her dark lashes. Tony grinned at her before she disappeared into the room. The bellhop helped Tony place the suitcases just inside the doorway, and Tony slipped him a ten-dollar bill. He looked disappointed, and would not leave, so Tony sighed and gave him another, silently reaffirming his disdain for the hotel employee.

And then, just like that, Tony and Ziva were alone.

Tony turned around, and couldn't help but sport a mischievous grin as he walked in Ziva's direction. "So whatdya think?" he asked.

Ziva emerged from the patio and gave the room a cursory glance. "Not bad, I suppose," she stated. Tony began to chuckle and she flashed him a smile.

"Not bad, she says, as she walks in from the outdoor patio, past the fax machine. Mini bar…" he let his eyes briefly roam her body, while she had her back turned to him. His voice lowered out of its own accord. "Complimentary basket of fruit."

Ziva turned to him, seductively sucking a grape into her mouth. Tony felt a flash of arousal and nerves course through his body. And then it quickly dawned on him: he had no idea how he should proceed. As experienced as he was with women, this was an entirely different and more delicate situation. The flirting, the touching, that was all easy. Not quite innocent, but innocent enough. But now here they were, just the two of them, with nothing left to do but the very thing he had spent the last two days reimagining over, and over, and over. And over. Should he make the first move? Should he play it safe and wait for her? And dammit, he still didn't know what exactly he was even allowed to do once things got started. If they did at all. But worst of all, if Ziva was anything like he had imagined her to be, he was terrified that once he did get started, once he earned her permission, that he would not be able to stop himself. That he would get himself caught "with his pants down." That, for the first time in his entire career, he would be too distracted to effectively do his job. That fear had never felt more real until that very moment.

He was at a loss, so, in true Tony fashion, he just kept talking, and strolled across the room, putting some distance between him and the woman exploring his form with her fiercest bedroom eyes.

"This is a perfect way to spend a weekend," Tony continued, searching for something to focus on. It was then that he opened up the television cabinet. "Come on!" he exclaimed, having found a safe distraction. "Big screen TV…"

Ziva began slinking over to him. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, and she would have none of it.

Tony noticed her slow approach, but did his best to keep calm. He picked up the first thing he saw – the channel guide – and just began listing channels.

"Ooh, 200 channels. Look at this. HBO, ESPN, History Channel…"

Ziva closed the cabinet door and locked eyes with Tony. He noticed the fire burning in her gaze. He also noticed how she deliberately let her eyes roam appreciatively down his body and back up again. He clumsily set the channel guide back down on top of the television, now mesmerized by her stare. Oh fuck, was he in for it.

He made one last weak attempt for his sanity and pointed at the television. "Turner… Classic Movies?"

Ziva simply grabbed his hand and began gently leading them towards the foot of the bed. She didn't break eye contact. Not for one second. Tony felt that same flash of nerves and arousal again. Much stronger, this time.

His voice did that thing again, where it got deep and husky on its own without permission from his brain. "I take it you're not interested in the premium channels," he determined.

Ziva brought them to a halt. "There's only one thing I'm interested in right now," she replied, her voice low and seductive. Her eyes broke contact with his for a brief moment to gaze longingly at his lips, before returning to his eyes once more. Searching. Silently urging him onward. Simultaneously seeking permission and giving it.

Tony tilted his head ever so slightly, wordlessly asking if this was really happening. Looking for some kind of hesitation on Ziva's end. But he saw no such thing. She did not flinch. She did not falter. She just kept her gaze on him, her lips parting alluringly. Guiding his hand that she had captured to rest on her waist. Tony was certain he felt his heart rate triple. At least.

He took a moment to take in the sight of her, all ready and wanting like that. He glanced at her parted lips, wondering what they would taste like. Her skin looked so radiant, so warm. He wanted to know if she felt just as soft as she looked. He noticed how stimulating her scent was as it suddenly spiked in his nostrils. How had he never noticed that before? His eyes began to darken and sparkle with lust as he slowly slipped away from sanity, his grip on her waist tightening, conveying his desire. Ziva's body was suddenly closer than it had ever been, and he didn't know who started it or who finished it but before he could fully comprehend what was happening he felt his lips crash against her own. And oh God, this was it, this was what it was like to kiss her.

He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck only to drag her fingers across the nape and around to the hair above his ears, to his jawline, to the front of his chest. His own hands flew up to fist in her hair and cradle the back of her head as he probed deeper with his tongue. Ziva responded by opening her mouth to him even more. He was getting the most delicious little moaning sounds out of her. He concluded that he could never get enough of that.

Ziva's hands floated further downward to fumble with the tie on the front of her dress. Tony's fingers slid down the sides of her neck to pull at the straps that rested on her shoulders, and in matter of seconds the dress that fit Ziva's frame so elegantly was nothing more than a pile of fabric on the floor, pooled haphazardly at her feet. Tony snaked his hands down her shoulders and over the expanse of her bare back, lightly running his fingernails over her skin. He could feel her shiver at that, and press a little closer to him. Could hear her moan a little louder that time, too. He made a mental note to do it again sometime.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance for a moment longer, until Ziva deliberately broke away and fell seated onto the edge of the bed behind her. Tony's eyes shot open at the sudden loss of contact, searching for her, only to find Ziva carefully undoing the ankle strap of her right shoe, and then slipping the heel gracefully off of her foot. The fire though, that was still in her eyes, and she made sure to show Tony just how much when she left his gaze to scan his body, hungrily, teasing her bottom lip between her teeth.

Through erratic breaths he took in the picture in front of him. He was seeing for the first time just how the black lace of her bra cradled her perfect breasts, how the matching fabric of her panties rested alluringly across her hipbones. He couldn't help but growl low in his throat at the sight of that. He was able to notice for the first time, too, just how wildly hot she looked with disheveled hair and kiss-swollen lips. He looked at the curve of her neck, and thought about how he would like to suck on it, tease it with his teeth and tongue. That would be nice, he decided. He decided he would do just that.

But first, Ziva was taking just a little too long with her left heel, so he leaned over her, his left arm planted firmly beside her on the bed, forcing her to lean back on her hands. He placed his right hand high on her leg, running it down past her knee and around to the back of it, compelling her to draw her leg up toward her body so he could continue onward to her calf, and then to that damn little strap on her ankle that she had been fidgeting with. It was then that his lips attached themselves to her, just below her jawline, slowly kissing and licking their way down her neck, tasting her. Teasing her. With deft fingers he unbuckled the strap of her shoe and slid the heel off of her foot, discarding it on floor to the side of the bed, while Ziva moaned beneath him. He continued his assault on her neckline, and she helped him slide his suit jacket off of his shoulders, quipping, "Someone is still wearing too many clothes." Tony grinned against her neck before standing upright again, pulling her with him to rest flush against his body.

"Well then," he husked, resting his hands on her bare sides, gently grazing her flat stomach with his thumbs. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ziva didn't hesitate to grab at his clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony watched Ziva's nimble fingers undo the buttons of his vest. She pulled it off of his shoulders and tossed it behind her, where it landed on the nightstand. She then grabbed him by the tie, leading him backwards to the side of the bed, eyes locked with his. Tony followed like an obedient puppy dog.

Using his tie, she pulled him in for another searing kiss. Tony's hands grabbed her by the waist as she fisted his tie in her hands, keeping him close.

Tony found it was becoming more and more difficult to "control himself," as he had promised Ziva he could during their initial conversation about the matter two days ago. As much as he thought he prepared himself mentally, nothing could have prepared him for how goddamn good this all felt. He tried thinking about something, anything else. Basketball. Movies. Gibbs. But then Ziva gently sucked his bottom lip in between her teeth, and Tony couldn't help but admire how skilled she was with that sexy little mouth of hers, couldn't help but wonder what else she could do with it. And that was when he lost control completely, when the remainder of his blood started rushing south, making his slacks feel uncomfortably tight. He groaned at the sensation. He hoped Ziva didn't notice. He continued kissing her, but tried to prevent her body from getting too close to his lower half. She would definitely notice then.

Ziva finally undid his tie and slid it off of his neck, letting it drop to the floor. She then grabbed at his shirt, pulling at it so that it would become untucked from his pants. She fumbled with the buttons, undoing them one-by-one until she was able to slip the shirt off of him completely and drop it to the ground. Her hands rose up to rest on his bare chest, then, feeling his toned muscles, scratching the hair there with her fingernails. Tony shuddered.

Having stepped out of his shoes, Tony let his lips leave Ziva's for a moment so he could bend down and peel off his socks. When he rose again, Ziva was giving him that predatory look that she had come to perfect. She let her eyes wander from his lips, to his naked torso, to slightly further south. She met his gaze again with a wicked grin. Dammit, Tony thought. She noticed. He felt himself blush. Ziva got a kick out of it.

"Excited, are we?" she teased.

"Can you blame me?" Tony retorted.

"No," Ziva remarked. She ran her hands down his chest to the top of his pants, sneaking the tips of her fingers inside of them, scratching at the trail of hair below his belly button. She smiled at him wickedly once again as she inched her fingers a little lower. A little too close to the bulge in his pants for his own comfort.

"Fuck…" Tony pressed out between clenched teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. She was being unfair. This was totally unfair.

Ziva began undoing Tony's belt and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Aren't you going to finish undressing me?" she asked, punctuating the question by sucking on his earlobe. Tony groaned loudly.

So unfair.

"Yes," he rasped. He waited for Ziva to pull his belt from his waist before reaching for her. Her tongue continued to play with his ear as he moved his hands behind her back, finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it, letting it fall away from her.

Tony looked to Ziva, who was smiling. Egging him on. He ran his hands up her body, inching closer to her bare breasts. He ran his thumbs delicately over the sides of them, looking to Ziva once more. She still had that damn smile. Tony cupped her breasts fully in his hands, massaging them. Ziva tilted her head back and moaned. He took the opportunity to latch his lips onto her neck again as he continued working with his hands. With every moan, Tony would move his mouth a little lower, occasionally looking up to check Ziva's face. To see if he had gone too far. But she just kept on smiling.

Tony's hands moved to her back as his lips reached her breasts. He drew one into his mouth, licking and sucking her hardened nipple. Ziva moaned as her hands flew into his hair, holding him right where he was. So Tony happily continued, eventually removing his lips only to switch to the other.

Fueled by Ziva's positive response, Tony grew bolder still. He dropped to his knees and let his kisses trail even lower. His lips teased their way down her stomach, over her belly button, across her hipbones, until they were kissing right above her panties. He swept his tongue along the waistband, and then repeated the action a second time, this time letting his tongue slip underneath it, just a little bit. He glanced up at Ziva one last time. She was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over with want.

Tony crept his fingers around from her lower back and hooked them under the waistband, slowly pulling her panties down her legs. He couldn't help but stare as, finally, all of her was revealed to him. His face was only inches from her, and he was certain she could feel his ragged breathing on her newly exposed skin. And fuck, he could smell her, the unique scent of her sex that came from in between her thighs. His dick throbbed painfully in the confines of his slacks. He wanted so badly to taste her there.

He almost forgot himself, almost gave in, almost crossed that line. But then he felt Ziva gently tugging at his hair, urging him to stand and join her again. So he did, and he almost felt guilty for what he almost did. But then he saw the same alluring smile that was egging him on before. And he almost lost his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

With a low growl and a rapacious look in his eyes, Tony grabbed Ziva forcefully by the waist and thrust her onto the bed. She gasped, causing him to growl again. He took in the sight of her, splayed out there naked before him on top of the sheets, breathing quickly, waiting for him to make the next move.

He had to control himself. Remind himself that this was just for show. Convince himself that those looks Ziva was giving him were all just a part of the act. He couldn't be the one to take things too far. After all, he was dealing with a woman who was skilled in the art of torture. He didn't want to get on her bad side. But he still had a difficult time telling if she really wanted it, or was just a damn good actress.

He began removing his slacks, keeping his eyes on her. She was watching his fingers intently, as they undid the button and slid the zipper down. Her gaze remained fixated there when he finally pulled the pants down past his waist, letting them fall around his ankles before kicking them to the side. He knew that his arousal was painfully apparent now, covered by nothing more than a thin pair of boxer shorts. He knew Ziva was looking. He swallowed hard, and couldn't help the blush from creeping into his cheeks or the embarrassed smile from twitching at the corners of his mouth. He felt compelled to apologize, wanted to cover himself with his hands, or excuse himself for a minute so that he could calm down.

But they were too far into it now, and he had to keep up appearances for the sake of the mission. He still couldn't believe that he was on the clock for this.

He paused, tried desperately to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and ran through his list of distractions in his head again. Basketball. Movies. Gibbs. And then he heard Ziva's voice, soft and seductive.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she purred.

Tony practically trembled. He nodded, and then moved to join her on the bed, slowly climbing over her nude form, careful not to press his aching need against her. He watched her for a moment as she ran her hands all over him; down his back, across his chest and torso, up and down the muscles of his arms. He leaned in to kiss her deeply. Her hands moved to firmly grab his ass, and his hips lurched forward against his best efforts. He stopped himself though, mere centimeters away from pressing into her. Even though he so badly wanted to grind himself against her, to relieve some of the pressure he felt building throughout his body.

He had to get them under the sheets. He knew that if they remained out in the open like they were that it would be difficult to disguise their simulation as real. And as far as Tony was concerned, it was still only an act. He couldn't afford to be wrong about that. He removed his lips from hers so he could speak.

"It's a little cold in here, don't you think?" Tony lied. His body was on fire. "Want to get under the covers?"

Ziva smirked, and agreed with a simple, "Yes."

The pair scrambled under the sheets, throwing decorative pillows and unnecessary layers of blankets to the side. Tony reassumed his position over her, his hands now in her hair, cradling the back of her head as he leaned on his elbows. Ziva leaned up to kiss him immediately, her fingers scratching at the hair on the back of his neck. When she finally broke away from his lips, she gazed into his eyes, silently asking him to take the next step. The breath quickly escaped from Tony's lungs.

He reached one hand in between them, down below his waist, to make it look like he was freeing himself from his boxers. He hovered his hips just above hers, and imitated the motions of positioning himself at her entrance. He then looked at her, wordlessly telling her that this was it, time to put on a convincing show. Ziva simply smiled seductively. He kept eye contact as he finally thrust forward, careful to get close enough without getting too close for his own good. And it was a good thing, because she surely would have felt his dick twitch against her when he heard that beautiful gasp spill forth from her lips.

Tony moved again, and again, each time reveling in the noises coming from his partner's mouth. He didn't care that they were just for show, because damn, was she convincing. He started to moan himself when Ziva scratched her fingernails down his back. The sight of her was stunning; eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, with a ghost of a satisfied smile. He couldn't help but moan a little louder, but thrust his hips forward a little faster. His head fell forward, and Ziva responded by flicking her tongue against the sensitive part behind his ear. Tony groaned again, louder still.

"Oh, fuck…" Tony cursed. He fought to remain in control. He wanted so badly for this to be real. He bet that she would feel incredible, warm and wet around his cock. He bet that she'd like it if he reached between them to work her with his fingers while he was deep inside her. He bet that she would scream for real, that her body would lurch into his and her muscles would flutter around him when he brought her to her peak. The throbbing in his boxers became almost unbearable at the thought. His thrusts became more frantic as he struggled to maintain a safe distance.

"Yes!" Ziva hissed, responding to Tony's increased speed.

"You feel so good…" he gasped. He assumed that that wouldn't have been a lie. Ziva slid her feet closer to her, bending her knees and opening herself up to Tony even further.

"Yes!" she moaned again, louder this time. "_Yes_, right there…"

Tony continued his pace, shuddering every time Ziva begged him for more. This was torture, he decided. Worse than anything Ziva could have come up with. And every time he tried thinking about basketball, or movies, or the disapproving glare of his boss, Ziva would moan a little louder, or fiercely whisper dirty words of encouragement in his ear. Tony cursed silently as he felt his pre-cum starting to stain the front of his boxers. He couldn't believe that that was happening, considering Ziva hadn't so much as laid a hand on him there. But he was desperately horny, and he couldn't stop it. He just hoped Ziva wouldn't notice. He had to end this, before he exploded.

"Come on, baby," he rasped. He reached his hand down between them, and started rubbing the inside of Ziva's thigh, as if his fingers had gone where he had really wanted them to. Ziva took the hint, and gasped, and started to tremble. "Yes…" Tony encouraged. "That's it. Let me feel it. Let me feel you cum."

Ziva practically screamed as she made her body convulse, clutching Tony close. He couldn't help but watch her, because oh God, this is probably what she looked like when she came for real. And he couldn't stop the groan escaping from his lips as he buried his face in her neck and trembled himself, his hands fisting in her hair and his body slowly jerking to a halt.

They remained there for a moment, Tony heavy on top of her, still painfully aroused. Both were breathing heavily. Ziva reached behind her head for the stereo remote and turned on some loud music, knowing that it would make it easier for them to talk if they were in fact under surveillance. Tony lifted his head at the sudden noise.

"Do you think they bought it?" Ziva breathed.

Tony grinned. How could anyone not have? "I did," he beamed, his face moving closer to hers, hoping for another kiss. Her lips still looked so tempting.

"That's fairly obvious," Ziva remarked. Tony moved his head back, looking at her seriously.

"For your information, that's my knee," he said. Which wasn't entirely a lie. He had been careful not to press himself into her. At the current moment, it was just his knee that she was feeling in between her legs.

"Whatever," Ziva dismissed. She had seen the bulge in boxers. Even if it was just his knee he wasn't kidding anybody. He was clearly still hard. She looked at him pointedly. "You can get off me now."

Tony did not want to comply. He was so close to having all of her, he had seen her unravel, and he was past the point of leaving it at just that. He wanted more.

He looked at his watch. "It's only been ten minutes," he noted, taking the opportunity to quickly glance down at her chest. He couldn't get enough of the sight of her. Especially since Ziva seemed so eager to end their charade all of a sudden. But he wasn't about to let her go. She had urged him on the entire time, after all. Why she was suddenly running scared was beyond him. "I have a reputation to protect," he insisted.

Ziva shook her head. "We're not even sure if we're under surveillance yet, Tony."

Tony started to move over her once more. A gasp escaped her, and her lips parted. "You can't be too careful when you're undercover," he asserted, noticing how she continued to play along, how the mischievous glint flickered back into her eyes. Yes, this was perfect, he thought. This was what he wanted. "Let's give it another 40 minutes," he strained. "Just to be realistic."

"Realistic, huh?" Ziva teased.

"Uh-huh." Tony gave her a racy smile, which Ziva immediately returned.

"In that case…" Ziva trailed off, barely giving Tony time to ponder what she was thinking before she grabbed his sides, locked her legs around him, and pushed, rolling them both over. Tony gasped, breathed heavily as he pushed her hair out of her face and held on to the back of her head, his own face showing a mixture of shock and obvious arousal. Ziva settled over him gracefully, and twisted his hair in between her fingers. "…I prefer it on top," she breathed.

Tony caught his breath and grinned, because yes, this was in fact perfect. She was playing the game right along with him again. "I can live with that," he said between breaths.

Ziva leaned back, her hips moving closer to Tony's, when she felt the tip of the hardness in his boxers that he had been fighting against the entire time. Tony couldn't help but involuntarily jerk upward at the contact, making it even worse; it was the closest she had actually come to that part of him this entire time and he couldn't stop his body's reaction. Ziva paused, and upon realizing what was happening, she immediately swatted Tony in between his legs.

"Ohhh…" Tony squeaked, eyes wide. God… that hurt. He was sensitive enough there as it was after all of this time with no release. He swallowed hard. "What was that for?"

"Because _that_," Ziva started, slowly bringing her eyes to meet with his, "was definitely not your knee."

And then, out of nowhere, she leaned in a planted a kiss firmly on his lips, eyes open, keeping contact with his stunned gaze. When she leaned back again, her eyelids narrowed, and her head tilted, and Tony breathed sharply. She was giving him that look again. That predatory, "fuck me" look.

Tony was beyond confused. She had just told him to get off of her no less than a minute ago, just thwacked him for being aroused. But she had also been the one to roll them over, to settle on top of him, and now she was looking at him like that. Now she was leaning in to kiss him again. But this time, Tony stopped her, fighting every urge that was telling him not to, to just enjoy what he could get out of this without ruining it.

"Wait, wait, Ziva…" he groaned. She looked down at him, perplexed. "You can't… I mean… you just can't… you're confusing the hell out of me, here." Ziva just continued to look at him, letting him stumble through his words. "I mean, one minute you're all into it, and then you want me to get off of you, and then you're into it again, and then you're punching me in the dick for Christ's sake, and now you're into it _again_. I… fuck, Ziva, what am I supposed to do? Tell me. Tell me what I am supposed to do."

"We are supposed to be convince—"

"—No, no, don't give me that. I know what our job is. I want to know what _you_ want. What do _you_ want me to do?" Tony asked firmly.

Ziva was silent, refusing to meet his gaze now that she had been confronted with the question she had been avoiding for two whole days. "I don't know," she finally confessed, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the hairs on his chest. This answer was not good enough for Tony.

"Do you want to stop here?" he pressed her. She slowly shook her head no, running her hands down to his stomach. He took in a shaky breath. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked. It took her even longer to respond to that question, but eventually she gently nodded her head, moving her hands to the trail of hair below his belly button. He inhaled sharply. "Do you want to do this, Ziva? For real?" he nearly whispered. And he waited for her to move her head, to show him some kind of affirmation or denial. But her head did not move, just her hands, which slid lower, sneaking their way just under the waistband of his boxer shorts, following the light trail of hair dangerously close to his attentive dick. Tony moaned and swallowed roughly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Do you want to touch me?" he muttered, barely audible. Ziva continued to let her hands do the talking.


	13. Chapter 13

Her hands were so close now, he could feel her fingers a mere fraction of an inch away from where he wanted them most. He could hear her breathing quicken, and opened his eyes to see her biting her bottom lip. And then, just like that, she grabbed him in her hands. Tony's hips lunged off of the bed, thrusting into her fists.

"Oh, _fuck_, yes…" Tony swore. Finally. Finally, some relief.

She worked him slowly at first, one hand firmly holding the base of him while the other massaged his shaft. She brushed her thumb over his sensitive tip, and he gasped, feeling more pre-cum trickle from it. She swirled it around with her thumb, humming a contented sigh, and Tony nearly lost it right then and there with the thought that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

She started to move her hands faster, stroke him with more confidence. Again his hips moved on their own accord, occasionally meeting her on the down stroke and retreating again so that he could feel her hands slide back up toward the tip of him. His breath was coming much heavier now, and he was practically whimpering, it felt so good.

"Ohhh, _Ziva_," he moaned. Luckily the music was still pounding in the background, so he was able to use her real name. "Ziva, I… I don't know how long I can last if you keep doing that," he confessed between heavy breaths. "_So_ good… too good…" His head fell back and pressed into the mattress.

Ziva's response was to take him as close to the edge as possible. She sped up her actions, touched him with even more certainty. Tony gritted his teeth, trying to delay what was now inevitable. But oh, fuck, she was so good with those hands.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped. "Please! I'm so close… Oh God…" He couldn't decide at that point whether to go after the immediate gratification of what was sure to be an explosive orgasm from Ziva's touch, or to try to stop her so he could see if he could fuck her properly, which would of course take longer. But he was at Ziva's mercy, at this point. And it seemed like she would take him over the edge right then and there, and he was ready for it to happen.

"Oh _God_," he gritted. "Yes. _Yes_. I'm right there, Ziva. Fuck… I'm gonna cum… Oh, _fuck_…"

And then, right when he had made up his mind, when he was about to convulse and spill his seed into his boxers and over her hands, he lost the warmth of Ziva's grip. Tony gasped at the loss of contact, and took a moment to still his quivering hips. When he could lift his head again, he looked to her, horny and confused and just a little bit livid, having been denied his orgasm. But when she returned his gaze with one of pure arousal, he could tell what she wanted. She wanted it too.

It still took him a minute to calm down enough to make any kind of move. He watched her as they both labored through heavy breaths. She was sitting upright now, straddling his upper thigh. He could feel the heat coming off of her, could see the lust in her eyes. Could feel her nails scratching at his sides. She seemed close herself.

Naughty girl, Tony thought. Getting off like that, just watching him.

Eager to return the favor, Tony gripped Ziva by her waist with confident hands, lifting her off of him and rolling her onto her back. She gasped in surprise. He took his place at her side, propped up on one elbow, half hovering over her. His eyes locked with hers as his hand moved to smooth her hair, and continued down over her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach, past her hips… only to skirt around where she wanted it most and continue on to her outer thigh.

Ziva let out an exasperated moan. "Tony…." She complained. He responded by bringing his hand just a little bit closer; in between her legs, now, but only about halfway up past her knee. He liked hearing her plead with him like that. Ziva, the calm, cool, and collected assassin, becoming putty beneath him.

"Ziva," he began, caressing her inner thigh. "Do you want me to touch you?" A question much like the ones he was asking her moments ago. He still had to be sure, after all. Even though he was pretty certain of her answer already.

"Tony…" she moaned again, squeezing her eyes shut, parting her lips. He moved his hand a little closer.

"Do you?" he husked, teasing her. He began to slowly remove his hand, adding, "Because I guess if you don't…"

It was then that Ziva grabbed his wrist in a death grip, holding him in place. "Don't you dare stop," she warned. Tony grinned. He inched his fingers closer to her core.

"That's a yes, then?"

"Tony!" Ziva hissed. "Why do you have to be so infuriati— _Ahhh!_"

A gasp escaped Ziva's lips as Tony ran his fingers through her folds, and she wasn't quite able to finish asking her question.

"Mmmm…" Tony hummed, feeling her wetness on his fingers. "Excited, are we?" he teased. The same question she had teased him with earlier in the evening.

"Can you blame me?" she returned. Same response.

Tony chuckled. "You were the one telling me to get off of you five minutes ago," he said, continuing to stroke her. She squirmed beneath him.

"We were losing our focus on the mission," she explained. "I felt it was best to remove ourselves from the situation."

"Yeah?" Tony smirked. "So how did we get here, then?" He dipped the tip of his finger into her entrance, teasing her. Delighting in the sounds she made.

"Because," Ziva started, trying to control her breathing. She looked at him, serious. "As much as I tried to fight it, I still very much wanted for you to fuck me."

Tony gulped, her words going straight to his still-rigid cock. He paused only for a moment before he slid one finger fully into her, and began to move it, deliberately. Ziva inhaled sharply, clutching at the sheets beneath her.

"Oh, _yes_…" she moaned, closing her eyes. Tony continued to stroke her inner walls, loving the sight of her. He had to admit, he got off on watching, too. He liked seeing her face delightfully contort, her hips arch off of the mattress, his fingers disappear inside of her. He added a second finger, to see what that would all look like, and Ziva reacted beautifully. He couldn't help but encourage her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, his voice low and rough, his fingers moving faster, now.

"Yes…" Ziva gasped.

"Tell me," Tony pressed. "Tell me what else you want."

"Faster," she returned. "More…" Tony complied, and couldn't help but smirk.

"That's it," he urged, watching her start to fall apart. He thrust his fingers deep inside of her, held them there, and used his thumb to rub at her swollen clit.

"_Yes!_" Ziva cried, a familiar intensity beginning to nip at her veins, a heat coiling deep within her. Tony stroked her assuredly, wanting so badly to take her there, to see her for real, this time. He could tell she was close. So close…

Suddenly, Ziva reached out and pressed her palm against the bulge in Tony's boxer shorts. He couldn't help but halt, gasping at the unexpected touch of her hand. She looked to him, her eyes dancing with hunger.

"This," she demanded. "I want this."


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take long for Tony to respond. He thrust his fingers into her one last time, just for good measure, to hear her gasp once more, before removing them and scrambling to position his body over hers. Ziva pulled at his boxers, sliding them down just enough so that they rested right below his ass, letting his aching erection free. She stroked him a couple of times, spurring him on.

"Yes…" she purred, still holding him firmly in her hand. "This. This is what I want." Tony groaned, running his own hand over her pert breasts, ghosting his fingers over her hard nipples. Ziva moved her hips closer to where she held him in her hand, guiding him to where she wanted him most. And fuck, he could really feel the heat coming off of her now, and he was so close to burying himself deep within it, to losing himself inside of her entirely. His hips rolled forward against his control, and he could feel more than just her heat, now, on the tip of his cock, her wetness teasing him as he probed her entrance. Ziva made a point of rubbing herself on him as he held himself there. And just as Tony was about to take her completely, he halted, realization sweeping over him.

"Wait," he breathed. "Oh, _fuck_…"

"What?" Ziva asked impatiently, still trying to rub against him.

"Shit, I mean, I almost… do you…" Tony started, trying to breathe properly. "Are you on the pill, or something? Please say you are. I didn't bring anything, I didn't know if I should have…"

"I am not," Ziva began. "However—"

"—Fuck!" Tony swore, trying his best not to focus on how Ziva continued to tease him, how she felt so goddamn warm and wet already, even though it was just the tip of him that could feel it. He couldn't let himself continue, no matter how badly he craved it. There was a reason there were no little DiNozzo's running around in the world; Tony never let himself take these matters too lightly. "Ziva, we can't—"

"—_However,_" Ziva interrupted, trying to regain Tony's focus. "I came prepared."

"Wait, what?" Tony paused.

"My suitcase," she continued. "Front pocket."

Tony pulled himself away from her, practically sprinting to where their luggage sat by the door. He rummaged through the front pocket of her bag, and emerged with an unopened box of condoms. He nearly yelled out of sheer joy. And then it dawned on him.

"I thought… wait…" he started, a teasing smirk appearing on his lips. "Were you… did you plan on doing this the whole time?" Ziva returned his smile.

"Not necessarily," she said, honestly. "But I did not want to rule out the option."

Tony full on grinned at that as he opened the box in his hands. He removed one of the foil packets and held it gratefully in his fingers, dropping the rest at his feet before making his way back to his partner, finally pulling his boxers off completely along the way.

He noticed Ziva watching him appreciatively as he paused on the side of the bed, as his quick fingers tore the packaging open, as they rolled the condom onto his eager length. Her eyes were fixated on him, and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. God, Tony thought, she really wanted it. Just as bad as he did. He knew that for sure now.

He climbed back under the sheets, back over her, and captured her lips with his own, his hands framing her face. Ziva swiftly responded, wrapping her arms around him and grazing her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. He pressed himself into her, not afraid to let her feel him now, let her feel just how much he ached for her. She moved her hands and firmly gripped his backside, holding him close. She pushed her hips into him even more. Tony kissed her deeper.

He tore his lips away from hers only to brush them down the length of her neck, finding a sweet spot and teasing her there as he reached one hand between them. He gingerly grabbed his throbbing dick, positioning himself properly in between her thighs.

"This?" he rasped against her neck as he hovered right above where she wanted him. He wanted to hear her say it one last time. The calm, cool, and collected assassin – he wanted to hear her beg. "This is what you want?"

"Yes!" she pleaded, grinding her hips, trying to get him to move against her. "Please, yes…"

And with that, Tony reattached his lips to her neck, sucking on her skin while he smoothly entered her with one careful thrust.

"Oh, _yes_!" Ziva wailed, pushing against him, taking him as deep within her as she possibly could, feeling him stretch her in the most delicious way possible. Tony's mouth fell from her neck as his head dropped forward, a primal grunt rising from somewhere deep inside of him. Because, oh God, this was really finally it. This is what she felt like, so tight and hot around him, so slick, and he could hardly see straight anymore. After all of their months of teasing and foreplay, and an entire night of truly tortuous pretending, it took everything he had not to thrust into her harshly a few times and cum right then and there.

Tony let go of a shaky breath and began to move slowly. Deep, confident thrusts, each one eliciting an enthusiastic moan from the woman beneath him. She clawed at his back, and yeah, he thought, it would probably leave quite the mark, but he sure as hell didn't care in that moment. It just added to the sensation, made it that much more intense. And yes, it was intense. It was fervent. It was, as a whole, the hottest thing Tony had ever experienced. And he wasn't exactly lacking in experience.

The music remained constant in the background, much to Tony's delight. He liked that he could moan her name in her ear, and he liked even more when she moaned his. His hands were confident as he ran one down her side, settling it at her waist, where his fingers held her firmly in place while he pushed into her again and again.

"_Fuck_, Ziva…" he gritted, trying to lift his dizzy head. "You really do feel incredible…"

Ziva gasped, and moaned, and made the sexiest noises he had ever heard, as far as he was concerned in that moment. It did nothing to slow his own release from taking over him, which it was gradually beginning to do. Every nerve in his body was at attention, every synapse in his brain firing pulses of pleasure throughout his taut and tingling frame.

"So good…" Tony pressed on, losing his control over the situation. "Oh, fuck, you feel… _so_ good…" Ziva responded by wrapping her legs around him, taking him deeper than before. She moved her hands from their place clawing at his back to clutch at his hips, her thumbs digging into his protruding hipbones, tickling the sensitive skin there and sending another tremor straight to his cock. Tony moved faster, then, delighting in the new angle and the sensations Ziva was drawing out of him with her capable hands, with the tilt of her hips, with her expert lips… Oh, God, her lips, which were now doing that same trick she had pulled before, when they were just doing this for show, and it had nearly been the end of him even then. They attached themselves to the sensitive bit of skin behind his ear, sucking, encouraging, and fuck, she was grazing him with her teeth, too, teasing him with her skillful tongue.

"_Ahhh!_" he exhaled, hard, nearly shaking now, because somehow she knew exactly which buttons to press, and she was pressing all of them.

"_Tony_…" she moaned his name – another button. "_Yes_, Tony! Oh, yes…" she gasped. "Yes, _fuck_ me, just like that…" And now she was saying those dirty things, like she had promised she would two days ago if he was a 'good boy,' whispering them harshly in his ear – pressing another button, still.

Tony almost lost it completely then. Almost pitched forward one final time, exploding, quaking, releasing all of the tension that had been threatening to escape him for he-didn't-know-how-long-it-had-been-now. Almost. But, as he had said before, he did have a reputation, and he fully intended to protect it. Sure, Ziva was playing the game expertly, but it did take two to make the game any fun. And Tony, who until then had been getting lost in the pure sensation of it all, had barely begun to play _her_ yet. He paused, allowing himself a moment to focus, and began again with a new sense of determination.

"Ziva," he began, his voice low and husky and entirely seductive, his thrusts slowing to a tantalizing pace, hitting her in just the right spot. She clinched her eyes shut, concentrating on feeling him there, and he immediately noticed, responding with a cheeky grin. "You like that?" he questioned. "Right there?"

"Yesssss…" she moaned, the word dripping slowly from her lips.

"You like how it feels? When I fuck you like this?" he urged, moving only marginally faster.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pushing her hips against his. Scratching her thumbs along his hipbones a little more harshly. Yeah, Tony concluded, she definitely liked it when he said dirty things to her, too. He had figured that she would. He moved only slightly faster, still.

"Good," he rasped. "I like being inside you, just like this. Just like how I am now. You feel me there, don't you, Ziva?"

"_Ohh…_" Ziva lurched into him. He could feel her just barely starting to tremble beneath him, her muscles beginning to flutter enticingly around his length. He struggled to keep it together.

"That's it," he encouraged her, moving his hand from where it was settled on her waist just a little bit lower, to skillfully tease her swollen bud with his deft fingers. She bit back a scream, and he chuckled softly at that, low in his throat, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I want so badly to feel you cum right now. I bet you'd like that, too, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, _yes!_" Ziva cried out. Her legs held him tighter, her hands flew to claw at his back again. Tony was reeling. He refused to be distracted now, though, refused to relent. His lips found their way to her neck, where they had started when he first thrust into her, adding yet another sensation for the woman wholly unraveling beneath him. He felt her tremble even more severely at that, and oh, _God_, he could really feel the beginnings of her orgasm now, as her vaginal muscles massaged his throbbing erection.

"There you go," he grunted between wet kisses against her hot skin, between the expert strokes of his fingers and the tormenting thrusts of his hips. "Yes, Ziva… _Yes_… Just like that." And she was really tensing beneath him, now, really moaning and panting hard. "Cum for me…" he urged. "Let me feel you." Tony couldn't help but egg her on, nor could he help himself from shoving into her more roughly. "Oh, _fuck_…" he cursed. "You feel so amazing like this…"

He only had to jerk his hips a couple more times, hitting her in her most sensitive spot, before she gasped loudly and fisted her fingers around the hair on his head, her entire body lurching into him with a jolt. And he could feel the heat and the wetness intensify around his cock, he could feel her muscles throb and flutter and dance around him with such intensity that he couldn't help but marvel at just how goddamn _perfect_ it all felt. How perfect _she_ felt, as she moaned his name into his ear one last time, as she reveled in the most intense kind of pleasures. And yeah, he felt a little proud about all of that. That he made Ziva, ever the controlled and composed pragmatist, lose all sense of reality. At least for just that moment.

He was still so close himself, and he craved that feeling of release more than ever, but he had to let her catch her breath again after coming down from her euphoric high. He squeezed his eyes shut as he grappled with his impulse to keep moving, his entire body on edge, his muscles quivering. His nerves hadn't once fallen from attention, after all, and those pulses of pleasure had only grown stronger. His entire frame was still taut. Still tingling. And it really didn't help that he had just witnessed the woman of his recent fantasies fall apart and cum beneath him. No, that didn't help at all. It also didn't help that he was already thinking about what it could be like to make her cum again. And he really did want to try to hold out, to try and do just that.

As he hovered over her then, trying to picture anything but that, Ziva slowly made her way back to Earth. She was still breathing heavily as a satisfied smile appeared on her lips. She began gently caressing the back of Tony's neck. He jumped at the slight contact, and she hummed contentedly.

"Tony…" she purred. He didn't open his eyes, didn't make a move, just continued to hold himself shakily over her. She scratched at the back of his neck again, trying to get him to look at her. "_Tony_…"

"Yes?" he nearly whimpered, eyes still clamped shut.

"It's your turn, now, Tony…" Ziva baited.

"Yeah, I know, I just… need a second. I… I can get you there again. We don't have to be done, it's okay…"

"_Tony,_" his partner insisted. "Look at me."

Tony opened his eyes to see Ziva's staring right back at him. She had that look, the one that she'd always get when she was determined to get what she wanted, almost as if she knew for certain that she would. And she temptingly pushed her hips back up against him, then, her fingers still stroking the hairline on his neck. She kept her eyes on his as he gasped, as a shudder ran through him and his head fell heavily forward.

"It's your turn, now, Tony…" Ziva repeated calmly in his ear, before gently pushing him onto his back and rolling herself over with him, keeping them connected below the waist. She steadied herself with her hands against his chest and leaned forward, her face stopping inches from his. "And I prefer it on top, remember?"

She planted a kiss firmly on his lips, and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her sides and jerking his hips upward at that point, unable to deny himself his release for much longer. She leaned back onto him, sitting upright, now, slowly grinding her hips against his in deliberate circular motions. Tony groaned, his muscles quivering beneath her ministrations. His head fell back into the sheets, and he surrendered to her entirely, knowing that it wouldn't take very long at all, now. It was his turn to be played.

"Very good," Ziva hummed. "Now I get to drive _you_ crazy, yes? Did I get that saying right?"

"Uh-huh…" Tony whimpered, nodding almost invisibly. Ziva responded by speeding up her motions, pressing more firmly onto him with every downward movement of her hips.

"Is it working?" she cooed, running her hands down his chest to his well-defined torso. Thumbing the sensitive bits around his hipbones, again.

"_Yeah_…" he pressed out between heavy breaths, gripping her sides tighter. God, yes. It was working, all right.

"That is good," Ziva stated conclusively as she continued to torment him with her hands and rock against him with increasing tenacity. She brought her lips to his ear once more. "Now _I_ get to ask _you_…" she whispered with a suggestive smirk, watching his face twist up with arousal. She knew what his answer would be, even before she asked the question. She had felt how he had reacted before, after all. "I really want to know, do you like how I fuck _you_, Tony?" she teased, sucking on his earlobe, then. He had liked that before, too.

"_Yes! _Oh, _fuck_… yes…" he groaned loudly. He was teetering on the brink, now, was really almost there. He gripped her and thrust up into her again, more frantically, this time, unable to take it much longer. He was on the edge, his release threatening to erupt from him at any second. "_Yes…_ Oh, _God_… so perfect…"

"Do it," she pressed him, biting softly at his ear, rubbing assuredly at the sensitive trail of skin that led from his hipbones to where her pussy was riding his more-than-alert dick. "Let go, Tony. I know you want to," she encouraged. He moaned sharply, noisily. "Cum, Tony. I want to watch you."

That got him. The line about how she wanted to watch, and he knew she did when that coil deep in his belly finally released and he thrust up into her erratically a few more times, flooding his body with heat and discharging all of the tension he had been storing inside of him since the hotel room door shut behind them, since they were briefed two days earlier, hell, since he first laid eyes on her. He let out a savage groan, a virile noise of near-completion, as he held her in place and shoved his pulsating cock deep into her core.

"Holy _fuck…_" he gasped, still lurching into her, his manhood twitching with pleasant pulsations.

"_Yes_, Tony…" Ziva continued with a moan. She kept stroking him with her fingers and with her slick pussy, flexing her vaginal walls tightly around him as he erupted. "Let go," she repeated, "_fuck_ me, just like that," she repeated. Tony could have sworn he saw stars at that point, and he continued to shudder and twitch.

"Oh my god…" Tony trembled. This was all so intense, felt so ridiculously _good_. Oh, she was such a worthy adversary, he thought. There was no way he could do this just the one time…

That was the first coherent thought on his mind as the last pulses swept over him, milking his body for everything it had until he had absolutely nothing left to give, and he began to fall away from the warmth that rested in between her thighs. Ziva's fingers were lightly kneading the muscles in his stomach, tracing the lines of his barely-there six-pack until he was ready and able to breathe normally again. Eventually he lifted his tired head, and she smiled at him from where she remained above him.

"Yes," she hummed. "I would say that that worked." Tony let out a laugh, at that, letting his head fall back another time.

"Yeah," he breathed heavily. He weakly reached for her face, brushing a particularly stubborn strand of hair away behind her ear. A light tinge of blush appeared on her cheeks as she moved her hand to cover his, where it had stopped to rest against her face, his thumb caressing it gently. They shared a contented smile. Tony searched her soft brown eyes. Began to really lose himself in them for the very first time. Cleared his throat and spoke, his voice almost a whisper, now.

"That was pretty damn convincing…"

* * *

_Author's Note -_

_So that's all I have for now! I am seriously considering going through the rest of the episode, until Ziva drives Tony back to his place at the end, and perhaps further. But I might wait a while. I've been working on this for the past several days, and have been forgetting to do important things, like eat. And sleep.  
_

_However, if the demand is high enough, well... I suppose I could starve and be an insomniac for a few more days. So let those reviews flood in!  
_

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note - _

_Well hey there! It's been a while for this one, hasn't it? I, uh, was building suspense... yeah, that's what I was doing... suspense._

Anyways, I'll try to be a more consistent updater, because I really do enjoy writing this story, and I've read every single review that you guys have written, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback. I mostly write this stuff so that it gets out of my head, but I keep posting it because of the kind words and encouragement.

I'm a poor college student. I own a futon mattress, some Ikea furniture, and a beagle who chews on my futon mattress and Ikea furniture. What I do not own is NCIS, and I acknowledge that, so, hey, don't sue me, okay? Unless you want some dog-chewed furniture and 5 figures of student loan debt, because that's all you're getting out of me.

Thanks again for still reading this one. You read it, I'll write it - deal? Okay. Deal.

Enjoy!  


* * *

Tony was in heaven on earth. This was better than anything he had ever experienced, or could have dreamed of experiencing, really, because not only was he getting paid to lay in a luxurious bed in a five-star hotel suite, not only was he undercover, living his dream as some bad-ass James Bond assassin-type from a far-off foreign country (okay, well… Canada. But that detail could be overlooked), not only was he technically naked at work (again, living his dream), but Ziva David was curled up right there next to him in nothing but a silk robe, absent-mindedly playing with the hairs on his chest, softly breathing warm air onto the side of his neck.

Oh yeah, and they totally had sex. Twice. Three times if you count the just-for-show round.

Yes, this… this was heaven. Tony was pretty convinced of that, as he lay there contentedly in a post-coital bliss, twisting his own hair in his fingers, still breathing a little harder than normal, because Ziva just seemed to do that to him, somehow.

Also, the sex. That made him pretty tired, too.

"Sweetheart…" Tony began, the word sounding nice to him when he said it out loud. "You know what I could really use right now?"

Ziva sniffed at his armpit, rolling her eyes upward. "Some deodorant?" she quipped.

Tony chose to ignore her comment and pursue heaven to its fullest. "I was thinking more along the lines of a… back massage."

He gave Ziva a thousand-watt smile, hoping she'd agree. Because back massages were sensual experiences, ones that, in Tony's experience, led to more sex. And if he had learned anything in the past couple of hours, it was that he liked having sex with Ziva. A lot.

"Good idea," Ziva replied, inching closer to his face. "Why don't you roll over like a _good boy_." And Tony felt a little shiver at that, the words making him recall what she had said to him in the conference room the previous day. So he rolled over, eager to please, having learned what being a "good boy" could get him. He smiled at her while he did, meeting her eyes for a brief second. Hers were suggestive, full of promise.

Ziva settled onto his back, rolling her hips forward as her fingers dug firmly into his shoulders, kneading out the tension that he held there. Her hands, the weight of her on top of him, it all felt so good…

An "Ohhh, _wow_!" escaped from Tony's lips as he felt his body relax. "_Ohhh_. And to think my mother thought I was too good for you…" he joked. Ziva quickly pinched a nerve on the side of his neck. "_Ow!_" he whimpered. Ziva couldn't help but smile, at that, before resuming her massage, and Tony was once again moaning softly beneath her.

"I thought you were going to be a good boy, Jean-Paul?" Ziva whispered. They had shut the music off a while back, and had to resume using their cover names.

"Yeah…" Tony breathed. "I'll do whatever you say, just… keep doing that."

"Whatever I say?" Ziva teased, still working his muscles, which were beginning to loosen under her touch.

"Mmm-hmm…"

"What if I said, that after your turn, it is mine?" she asked, leaning in so that her lips brushed the top of his ear, where she then placed a light kiss.

"Sure…" Tony agreed. She was teasing his ear with her teeth, now, and running her hands slowly down his bare sides, and God, if she kept it up, he'd be ready for round three… four if you count the just-for-show round.

"And that for my turn, I want less of a massage, and more of a—"

Ziva didn't get to quite finish her thought, as she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She scrambled off of Tony to see who it was (because, oh yeah, they were on a mission, after all), and Tony cursed under his breath at the dimwit who dared interrupt his massage while he ran to get a robe to cover his nude body. He'd have to remember to ask Ziva later what she was going to say…

"Who is it?" Ziva called from behind the door.

"Room service."

_McGee. _Dimwit.

Ziva opened the door to their suite while turning the music back on. It was time for work, now.

"Compliments of the hotel management," McGee said, pushing in his cart of cleverly disguised surveillance equipment, handing Ziva her earwig, and trying his best not to stare at the Israeli beauty clad in only a short silk robe – especially now that Tony sauntered over, looking unusually relaxed, slightly peeved, and definitely protective. Ziva went to close the window shades, and on Tony's prying look, McGee quietly told him, "Gibbs wants me to sweep the room for bugs, place some of our own, and he also wants to talk to you." He handed Tony his earwig, which Tony fitted into his ear while trying not to grin like an idiot at McGee's hotel staff uniform, which he had not seen until now.

Ziva gestured to the bouquet of flowers, which she and Tony recognized as the hidden camera, having been shown all of the surveillance gear ahead of time. "You can put it over there, please," she ordered, pointing to the table that held their complimentary basket of fruit.

"Very good, ma'am," McGee complied, positioning the bouquet to get the best view of the room as possible, allowing Gibbs and Director Shepard to get their first look of the situation from MTAC.

_"Garçon," Ziva continued, "we would like some extra bath towels." _

_Tony tried not to smirk, knowing why they needed extra bath towels. Because he and Ziva were in here getting all hot and sticky and sweaty, and used up most of the bath towels to clean themselves up, that's why, and damn that uniform, really, for looking so ridiculous on his Probie. _

"Of course," McGee replied, trying not to go there in his head. He'd rather assume that they just showered. Separately. Even though they both looked dry.

He resumed sweeping the room for bugs, trying to ignore the thought. "Just checking to make sure everything's in order," he told them. But then he saw the bed, the sheets thrown aside and the pillows knocked to the floor, and the thought was hard to ignore.

"Would you like me to have the maid make up the bed for you, sir?" he asked Tony, who was playing with the tie on his robe, smirking at the suggestion.

"Oh, that won't be necessary…" he trailed off, giving Ziva a smoldering look, which she returned with a knowing squint and a suggestion of her own.

"Oh, and uh, can you check the mini bar?" she asked McGee. "We would like it restocked with Red Bull."

"Red Bull?" he returned. "That'll keep you up all night, ma'am."

"Exactly." More smoldering stares to her partner. More knowing eyes filled with promise. And more McGee having more difficulty not going there in his head, before fortunately being distracted by the discovery of a foreign listening device disguised as a pen. He quietly alerted Tony and Ziva, who had only just stopped having eye-sex long enough to notice.

Having come prepared for the possibility, McGee retrieved a cheese platter while the other agents looked on. "Please accept this assortment of cheeses, compliments of the hotel," he said, placing the tray's cover over the device, effectively muting its listening power.

"Thank you," Ziva said with a nod, silently acknowledging the tactic.

"Of course, ma'am."

"Hey, can I go ahead and bust open this champagne?" Tony asked, eyeing the contents of McGee's cart, while McGee went to place another tray of food for the undercover agents near the flower-camera.

"Absolutely, sir," McGee replied. Then, in a whisper, informed Tony, "If you whisper it should be okay," referring to the bug he had disabled. Tony began to open the bottle, smiling at Ziva, picturing himself licking champagne off of her nude body later when everyone was gone, not quite noticing his robe open to the watchful eyes of his boss and director.

"Comfortable, DiNozzo?" Gibbs interrupted, having seen more than he would have liked.

"Well, yeah, workin' on it," Tony smiled, working on opening the champagne with a new sense of determination. "Why do you ask?"

"We're looking at you, Agent DiNozzo," Director Shepard informed him, trying not to let her voice reveal that, okay, she was definitely impressed. "All of you."

Tony tensed his grip on the bottle and looked down in horror, realizing that he was in fact flashing all of MTAC, and _pop!_, sending the cork flying into the side of McGee's head. He stopped the champagne from bubbling over with his thumb and quickly covered himself behind the robe, much to the relief of his male coworkers and the unspoken disappointment of his female ones.

"Uh… sorry… about that," Tony apologized, giving McGee a look to also apologize for launching a champagne cork into his head. McGee rolled his eyes. Ziva slipped away to the couch, deciding to let Tony take all of the blame for this one.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs interjected. "What the hell are you doin'? You're married assassins, you're not visiting the Playboy mansion!"

Tony fumbled with the tie on his robe before picking up the champagne again, along with two glasses. "It was kinda Ziva's idea, Boss," he lied, dreading the inevitable verbal head-slap from Gibbs that was coming his way, or the rebuttal from his partner, before fortunately being interrupted by the ringing of the phone. "Incoming call," he informed the onlookers.

Tony was relieved for the distraction, but beneath the surface he was disappointed. Disappointed that, with that phone call, the mission-of-his-lifetime could be over, but even worse, so could his shot with Ziva. It was all happening too soon. They had only just started exploring each other, not only physically, but emotionally, too. And he didn't want that to end. But he didn't know how to keep it going without the pretense of the assignment. He was a lady's man, a smooth operator, sure, but this was Ziva on the line. Something about her made things so… complicated. Made him forget how to operate so smoothly.

"Have her answer it," Director Shepard ordered.

"Sweet Cheeks," Tony said to his partner, trying to be that smooth operator that he normally was. "Do you think you could go over and answer the phone for me while I pour us some cham-pagn-e?" Ziva complied. "Thanks honey," he thanked her, that term of endearment sounding nice to him out loud, too.

He poured the champagne while she spoke on the phone and McGee continued to sweep the room, secretly hoping that things would continue for at least a little while longer. At least for a full night with her. Sure, his people were watching them now, but he could still kiss her, hold her, sleep next to her, feel what it was like to be with her. It felt… nice. He didn't know what that meant, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to have to mean anything, either. But what he did know was that she was starting to make his confidence escape him and his heart rate do funny things when she got too close, and that he still wanted her to get too close, anyways. Because it felt nice. And feeling nice was nice, even if it was all just for pretend.

All, that is, except for the very real and very vivid memories Tony had of the way Ziva writhed beneath him, moaned his name, ran her fingernails across his skin… the way she felt when he kissed her or when he fucked her or when she came, the look on her face or the sound of her voice or the feel of her all around him. No, he could never forget any of that. He didn't know how he'd be able to if he tried.

None of those memories were pretend, that was for certain. And they sure felt really, really nice.

"The concierge," Ziva stated, hanging up the phone after her conversation with their contact, walking toward Tony who held her gaze as well as their two glasses of champagne. "We were able to get into the dining room after all, _my love_," she said, rendering Tony a little speechless as he handed her a glass, his heart rate doing those funny things. She raised her glass to his, and continued. "It looks like I am getting dressed up for you tonight."

Ziva swayed away, then, brushing her hand against Tony's as she passed. He couldn't help but wink at McGee, who he noticed watching the two of them. McGee shook his head contemptuously. Tony grinned, raised his glass to the Probie, and took a sip as Gibbs' voice confirmed in his ear what he already knew.

"That wasn't the concierge, that was their contact."

"Sophie, honey," Tony called, "What time is our reservation, again?"

"Nine," Ziva replied. Gibbs' voice rang in his ear once more.

"That's in a couple of hours, DiNozzo," he confirmed. "I have to check if Abby made it in yet. Ducky finally got the bodies; we'll start relaying anything the two of them find to you as soon as possible."

The director chimed in, "In the mean time, keep up your cover while we come up with a plan of attack for dinner. We'll send McGee up with the extra bath towels and mini bar items around eight and have him relay the details."

Tony gave a nod of confirmation to the flower-camera and went to take another sip of champagne.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?" he replied, cautiously, not entirely sure what he did.

"Put some damn pants on."


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note:_

Might be a little while before I can post more, so I leave you with this for now. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

The director and Gibbs were no longer in their ears, if only for an hour or two, and Mcgee had finally left, but not before making Tony tip him ten bucks. It would keep up appearances, he said. It's the realistic thing to do, he said. Tony hoped that Gibbs wouldn't let him keep the money.

He eyed Ziva by one of the trays McGee brought in, selecting a chocolate-covered strawberry from an assortment of bite-sized desserts and sucking it into her mouth while meeting Tony's appreciative gaze. Tony was thankful for the time they were granted, however brief, and he didn't forget where they had left off. He crossed the room to her, placing his champagne glass down on the way.

"Now," he began, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck, reveling in her intoxicating scent that sent tingles throughout his body and resensitized his nerves. "Where were we, exactly?"

"Hmmm…" Ziva hummed, leaning back into him. "I believe you were about to give me a massage?"

"Really?" Tony chuckled, running his fingers up and down her sides. "I don't think we ever finished mine."

"Sure we did," Ziva sighed at Tony's teasing touch.

"Yeah?" Tony murmured into her neck.

"Yeah…" Ziva breathed, turning around in Tony's arms and capturing his lips with her own. They shared a leisurely kiss before she spoke again, "Besides, I remember a certain someone saying he would do whatever I say."

"Well," Tony began, leaning in to place soft kisses along her jawline and down her neck. "That was under the condition that you kept doing what you were doing. But I suppose I could compromise, depending on what you had in mind." He kissed her lips again, a little more hungrily than before. She broke away to put her lips against his ear, speaking quitely so that the MTAC technicians and whoever else had them under surveillance wouldn't be able to hear.

"What is on my mind," Ziva whispered, "Is that mouth of yours, and what it could do for me." Tony let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and watched her hands as she snaked them under his robe and up his chest. "And in the spirit of compromise, I can give you something much better than a massage in return, yes?"

"I, uh…" Tony stammered, dumbstruck. He barely had a chance to say anything before Ziva smiled and gently grabbed his hand, encouraging him to follow her.

"I was thinking a shower before dinner, what do you think?" she asked, this time at a normal volume, while leading Tony away from the camera, past the bed, and to the bathroom door. It took him a moment to register why she was abandoning her initial idea completely before remembering what McGee had told them when he finished his sweep of the suite – the bathroom was all clear. No listening devices, no cameras. None placed by NCIS, and no others that he could find.

Oh, yes…

"Yeah," Tony agreed, following his partner like an obedient puppy. She ushered them into the bathroom. "That's a good—" he stopped for a moment when Ziva pushed him into the door as it closed and finished untying his robe before he caught his breath and continued again. "A good idea…" She scratched her nails down his chest, over his sides, across his back; kissed her way from his lips to his jaw to his neck to his shoulders and lower, lower still; he swallowed hard, shut his eyes, because Ziva was seriously about to... and he could barely process words. "A really… good…" His voice fell away from him, she was kissing around his belly button now, running her tongue along the line of muscle that ran from his hip bones to his now-very-alert cock, and he forced his eyes to open and look down, because there was no way in hell he was about to miss the sight of Ziva swallowing him down. "Idea…" he rasped.

And they were really alone in this little room, alone as they could be for now, and this was just him and Ziva, not Jean-Paul and Sophie, and not NCIS or anyone else watching or listening in, and that made it so much hotter when she finally closed her lips around him.

"Oh… my… _God…_" Tony choked out, his fingers grasping at the door behind him and his eyes fluttering shut. And Ziva was good at this, _really_ good, and this was all just too insane, too hot, her sucking him off like she had only ever done before in his fantasies. And he didn't even have to ask.

He'd moan a little louder when she hit just the right spots, because he was beyond being able to help it with her working him like that. And she would listen, and learn, and use that to take him even further. At one point, when it was obvious that he was close, she moaned herself, her lips still sealed around his cock, and the vibrations went right to his very center.

"_Ahh!_" he shouted, continuing to ramble between gasps for air. "Oh God, oh God… oh, you're amazing, fuck, this is… you're so…_" _She moaned around him again, sending another wave to his core. "_Ahhh!... so_ amazing… please… don't stop… oh God…" She replaced her mouth with her hand, knowing he was almost there, and kept the same rhythm as she rose to her feet, attaching her lips to his neck and sucking on his pulse. "_Yes_, just like that…" he pleaded, thrusting into her fist, straining his neck to let her tease him there. He could feel himself starting to convulse, could feel the familiar pulsations spreading throughout his body as Ziva continued to jerk him and suck his neck, and he began to wonder how he could ever leave this hotel room, this life, this _woman_, behind. And then he came hard, with that thought on his mind.

He was breathing heavily, and it took him a moment to realize that Ziva was watching him come down from the high, silently studying his features. When his vision cleared he studied her right back, and, yeah, maybe it was because she just had her mouth on him, maybe it was because he was still trembling from the orgasm she just brought him to, but _wow_… was she perfect. That's all that was on his mind, at that moment. Just how incredibly, undeniably _perfect _she was. She was clever, and sexy, and sometimes completely overwhelming, and this was one of those times alright. When she could surprise him and excite him and leave him wondering what happened and wanting more just the same. When he thought he had her figured out, and then she goes and becomes so much more irresistible. Tempting. _Perfect. _And fuck, there was no way, no way in _hell_, that he could go back to work after this, see her across the bullpen, and not think about how she looked without her clothes on, or how she moaned under his touch, or how she led him into the bathroom of their suite and put her mouth on him and brought him to the edge of sanity just because she wanted to.

And dammit, maybe Gibbs made sense, after all, with that dumb rule of his. Because this was really, _really_ distracting, Ziva being all clever and sexy and overwhelming as she was, and Tony just hoped he'd be able to make it through a day's work after this was all over without getting a hard-on behind his desk at the sight of his partner.

Her words broke him out of the spell he was under. "You are staring."

He cleared his throat, straightened his back a little, because yeah, maybe he was, but it was her own damn fault. "You started it," he returned, almost childlike. And then he stared a little more, because he really just couldn't help it.

She reached out and ran her thumb across his bottom lip, gave him a kind of suggestive smile, kissed him and ran her tongue along his. Kissed him hard, because she still hadn't gotten hers, now that he thought about it, and she wasn't going to let him forget it. There he was all happy and daydreaming, and she was still very much aroused. He wrapped his arms around her; hot to the touch. He slipped his hand under her robe, between her thighs… very much aroused, indeed.

She moaned, pushed herself into his hand, sucked his lip in between her teeth. Breathed his name into his ear. "Tony," she muttered, her breath hot on his skin. Kissed him again. "I want…" And again. "I need…" And again. This time with a little nibble at his lips.

Fuck, she was really going to kill him. He had just cum for the third time in as many hours and she was already making his skin tingle, his nerves begin to sit up and take notice again. It hadn't been this easy for him in so long. He was afraid she'd suck him dry. Afraid she wouldn't.

He kissed her right back, untied her robe and turned them so that she was the one against the door, held her there with his hands against her naked waist. He dragged his lips over her neck, sucked on all of her sweet spots, and she responded by moaning his name urgently, her fingers threading through his ruffled hair and her hips seeking out his touch.

"I guess I'd better return the favor," he teased, his left hand moving slowly from her waist toward the heat between her thighs while his right continued to hold her where she was. "Something as _perfect_ as what you just did deserves that, don't you think?"

"I would hardly call that perfect," Ziva retorted, trying not to let the interest show in her voice. "Perhaps you are just easy to please?"

"Hmmm, maybe," Tony replied, smiling against her throat, before finding her clit with his fingers and rubbing her firmly. She cried out and lurched into him, not expecting the sudden intrusion, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her ear and continued working his fingers as she began to tremble against him. "If that's the case, I think I'm okay with that. But I also think that was pretty damn perfect. And I think that favor should be returned. Am I right?"

He plunged two fingers into her, then, held them there, and she nearly screamed in response, "Yes!"

"Okay then," he nodded, removing his fingers and leading Ziva toward the sink, where he lifted her onto the counter before dropping down to his knees and kissing up her legs. "Good," he murmured between kisses to the inside of her knee, her thigh, inches from where she wanted him. "Because I have been dying to taste you." And he hovered, then, right above the heat radiating off of her, and she could feel his breath on her as he spoke, his voice sounding serious and husky and somehow foreign to them both. "Don't think I forgot about our little compromise."

Then he tasted her, finally, her flavor exploding across his tongue and her cries of encouragement ringing in his ears. She was sweet and so uniquely _Ziva_, and he couldn't get enough, couldn't stop licking and sucking and teasing and humming contentedly against her flesh. Her legs spread further, her grip tightened in his hair, and he couldn't stop his previous thoughts from returning. How, _God_, she was perfect. How he already wanted more of her. How he now had her taste to add to his list of memories that would get him hard at work. That, and how his name sounded as he made it fall from her lips again and again and again with every expert stroke of his tongue.

Yes, Tony concluded, this mission would be the death of him. But at least he'd die happy.


End file.
